Existing timepieces (watches, clocks, stopwatches, etc.) generally provide a visual indication of time in one of two ways. The first, commonly called "analog," uses one or more radially extending hands to indicate hours, minutes and/or seconds. Hour numbers, tic marks or other indicia are often arrayed about the periphery of the timepiece to aid in reading the analog display.
The second technique for displaying time is commonly called "digital" and provides a direct numeric readout of the time. This technique is most commonly practiced with liquid crystal display (LCD) technology.
Various modifications and hybrids of the above two techniques are known. In one, the hands of an analog display are simulated by radially extending LCD lines which are selectively operated to provide an appearance like that of conventional mechanical hands. Examples of this arrangement are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,963, 4,212,159, 4,310,909, 4,355,381, 4,382,697 and 4,385,842.
In other timepieces, a digital time display is used in association with mechanical analog hands. Such timepieces are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,930, 4,236,240, 4,264,970, 4,413,915, 4,436,435 and 4,555,184.
Still other variations are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,056 and 4,435,046, for example, disclose analog timepieces equipped with LCD tics about the perimeter of the display. These tics are operated to provide a sweep-second hand-like display of seconds as they elapse. The former patent additionally contemplates that certain of the tics can serve as markers to indicate which time zone is being displayed in an associated digital display.
While the foregoing timepieces are well suited for some applications, they are ill-suited for others. Purely analog displays, for example, are well suited for providing quick, distinctive geometrical impressions of time, but are ill-suited for providing precise readings. Purely digital displays are precise, but lack visual clues permitting easy reading. Combination displays, in theory, combine the best features of both, but in practice are often cluttered and difficult to use.
In accordance with the present invention, the drawbacks associated with existing timepieces are addressed in a manner that provides accuracy and ease of use. In a preferred embodiment, the timepiece of the present invention includes a plurality of selectably displayable LCD numbers spaced about the periphery of its face. Driving circuitry activates the display to provide digital readouts of the hour and the minute at the angular positions conventionally corresponding thereto. Simulated analog hands can be provided as well. At 3:37, for example, the numbers 3 and 37 are activated on the periphery of the timepiece off the ends of the simulated hour and minute hands, respectively. The angular positioning of the activated peripheral numbers provides a readily discerned spatial impression of time; the numerals themselves provide digital accuracy. Timepieces according to the present invention thus combine the advantages of analog and digital displays in a format that detracts from neither.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.